1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a plastic coupling device for connecting two elements and more particularly, to an improved plastic coupling device for connecting two elements such as building elements for forming a composite plate as a boarded ceiling for use in ceiling buildings of a garage, a veranda, a porch, and the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various types of coupling devices are well known in the art. Such coupling devices commonly used utilize bolts and nuts or engagements. However, tinplate ducts which include a T-shaped engagement are too thin and light to bear their weight. However, generally, such coupling devices suffer from a number of disadvantages such as, for example (a) it is very difficult for workers to connect a plurality of plates by using bolts and nuts for buildings having high ceilings in garages, verandas, porches, and the like, (b) assembled ceiling plates are difficult to maintain for a long life period time, and (c) such plates are frequently cracked due to changes in atmospheric conditions and temperatures.